<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Casualty of Secrets by LanaBenikoisBestGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336346">Another Casualty of Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl'>LanaBenikoisBestGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Male Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Missing Persons, Mystery, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate O'Malley is missing, Tanner Sterling is dead. The wedding is ruined and no one in Birchport is doing anything to find the missing bride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grant Emerson &amp; Kate O'Malley, Kate O'Malley/Tanner Sterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Casualty of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Highly suggest listening to Casualty by Hidden Citizens while reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kate winds up missing, then Tanner's killed. The hell is going on, why is Walsh not doing anything?" Andrew asked, running a hand over his stubble. He folded his hands on the table, sighing.</p><p>"Maybe the bastard's in on it." Flynn suggested, pacing back and forth by the table in the bar.</p><p>"Walsh may be a corrupt asshole but there's no way he'd be in on something like this, it's not like him." Naomi objected, shaking her head.</p><p>"Besides, Walsh is all about looking perfect, no way he'd ruin his reputation or image by getting involved in a murder and possible kidnapping." Grant replied, running a hand over his short hair before bringing it down to his mouth, covering it.</p><p>Flynn threw his hands up and leaned heavily on the table. "So, what? You not gonna do anything? Just gonna let her be a casualty of those selfish entitled pricks?"</p><p>"I'm definitely not, we might be entering uncharted territory by doing this." Andrew cut in, leaning back in his seat. He fixed his jacket and glanced back at the table that was taken up by Nikolai, the large Russian man chugging a mug of beer. He returned his attention to the group.</p><p>"I'm in too, I may be a cop but there's no way I'm standing by while a murder-kidnapping goes unsolved." Naomi agreed quickly.</p><p>"We're gonna have to be careful, no telling what might happen while we do this." Grant said, bringing his hands down to the table.</p><p>"Guess that's the price we gotta pay to make sure her story isn't told." Andrew replied, getting to his feet. "We meet by the docks tomorrow, see if we can find anything that might lead us to her."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>